The New Demon in Town
by ZenEffy
Summary: What happens when Yako meets the very demon that told Neuro about the human world and its mysteries? Expect NxY. Rated T for Neuro and future violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A New Demon

(A/N : This story takes place after Yako turns 19 and Neuro has been back from the Demon world for a couple of months)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I'm simply writing about them

* * *

Katsuragi Yako. The detective that climbed her way to fame with her mysterious "assistant" behind her. The same detective that was currently being used as a seat for said "assistant".

"Neuro, wouldn't your own chair be easier to sit on?" Yako said in a strained voice while her limbs went numb.

"But then I won't get to hear your moans of agony." Neuro Nougami. The puzzle-eating demon from the demon world that tortures Yako daily. Three years ago he had to go back to the demon to heal from his battle with Sicks. Only a few months ago did he return to Yako's life again.

Neuro eventually let Yako go after her arms gave out and her face slammed into the office tile. Life as usual to Yako. Showing up late to work (even though she swore the clock said three), receiving her daily torture, and eating enough food that could of fed a small city for a week. Yep, life as usual for Kastugaki Yako.

_**Somewhere not to far away in Tokyo:**_

A girl that looked about in her early 20s turned away from her computer and faced the the TV as the news caught her attention. **" ... Detective Katsuragi Yako has undiscovered yet another shocking truth in her most recent case! Anything you would like to tell the public about this case?" **The reporter turned the microphone on the detective as she answered the question. In the backround you could see the detective's assistant.

"Hmm? What interesting thing has caught my eye this time?" The girl chuckled softly in an almost playful manner. "I should go visit them." The girl stood up and made way for the door still chuckling as she went.

_**In Yako's office:**_

Years ago Yako would of been a loss for words to the reporter's questions but being with out Neuro for years made her used to handling the publicity on her own. Now a reporter simpily asking what she thought about the case no longer put her nerves on edge. Neuro, of course, had already saw this and was more than willing to leave the press to her, but... something about today made him slightly uneasy and felt a need in at least showing up in front of the camera.

Yako felt about today was different also, or at least she soon would. See, after seeing (and dealing with) a Demon like Neuro and Sai with Sicks, Yako just about thought nothing could surprise or shock her now, but as things always were with Neuro, she was about to be proven wrong.

* * *

(A/N: Please reveiw on this chapter so I will be moved to write the next chapter! 'Which will be longer')


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Kaira's back-story might be written later so if you want that in future chapters please say so in the reviews, Arigato Gozaimas)

Chapter 2: Kaira and Neuro, Poor Yako

Yako was at her desk lazily hit the space bar on her computer. _"I'm sooooo bored. Neuro won't let me leave or even give me some impossible task to do." _Yako thought. She let out a sigh. Bored wasn't all she was feeling though. She felt uneasy. The fact Neuro was acting strangely (silently looking out the window, not making Yako look for mysteries, showing up next to Yako on the news for once, etc.) was enough to make anyone uneasy, but it was something else that made Yako uneasy. She couldn't quite figure out what it was either. All she knew was that Neuro felt the same.

"Neuro, can I go home now?" Yako's answer was expected but still annoying. She picked herself off the floor that she was thrown on. Neuro was back staring out the window trying to figure out what it was that made him uneasy. Was it Sai? No, Neuro didn't feel any murderous intent, but until he found out what was bothering him he was keeping his slaves in sight.

Yako decided to use this time find out more about Neuro. She wasn't curious about the demon world until Neuro came back from his 'visit back home'. "Who recommended you come to the human world for mysteries?" Even Yako felt her question random but hey, she was bored. Neuro was brought out of his thoughts and was surprised at her question.

"Why would a louse like want to know that?"

"I don't really know. I recall you saying that someone told you the mysteries up here were worth coming for, or something"

Neuro turned toward Yako. She was asking a lot of questions lately about the demon world and him. Yako could see the smirk forming on Neuro's face. "It was a fellow demon," Neuro didn't know why he decided to answer, "this demon came to the human world quite a lot for her food, and said if I was so bored with the mysteries in there I should come here." Yako knew from his tone of voice that the conversation ended but more questions burned in her throat.

A knock was heard on the office door. "Ah, come in!" Yako automatically replied. The door opened to revile a girl that looked about the same age as Yako, give or take a few years (more likely give). "Hello, sorry for coming _unnoticed_" the girl gave and amused smile.

Yako thought Neuro's silence was odd, "that's okay, we weren't doing anything to—" Yako was cut off by the paperweight that flew by her head and at the guest with demonic speed. Said guest caught the paperweight with ease. "Neuro! What are you doing?" Yako nearly screamed at the demon who was obviously not putting on his 'good-boy' act.

"Getting rid of unwanted trash," Neuro voice sounded irritated and menacing. Yako suddenly had an idea of who was in her office. A living braid of hair, a passed out (from previous torture) ex-loan shark, a 19 year old famous detective, a mystery eating irritated demon, and very amused laughing demon at her door.

"Now Neuro, that's not very nice" the girl sat on one of the couches, "and to think I came here to help you"

(A/N: Cliffhanger! Who is this girl! Please review!)

Disclaimer: Me? Own it? Unfortunately not.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: This is where the story moves forward finaly.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.

* * *

Chapter 3: Shes scary!

"Well, since Neuro won't do it I will have to introduce myself." The new demon scoffed but stilled smiled, "Greetings! My name Wolf Kaira. I am from the demon world of which few refer to as Hell." This was to much. Yako simply stared at this girl. It took awhile for her to find her voice again but the female demon waited for her to speak.

"Umm, Wolf-san..."

"Call me Kaira."

"Well, Kaira...-chan. Would you care to sit do-"

"Don't offer a seat, Yako, or do you want to lose all your limbs." Neuro growled. Yako gulped and shook her head. 'Kaira' took a seat on a the couch anyway. Yako felt she would do this offered or not. She also noticed Kaira, though Yako knew she was a demon without being told, looked more human than Neuro certainly would. For one thing her hair was all one color, black. She was tall also but what stood out the most was the eyes. They didn't swirl like Neuro's but where very green. '_I wouldn't be surprised if they glowed in the dark.' _Yako thought to her self. She also noticed the black dog collar around Kaira's neck and the black strapless shirt and noted that she was dressed in all black.

Godai finally started to wake from being knocked out. The demon girl then turned her attention to him. "What the hell? Whos this?" Godai looked at the girl as if trying to remember something. Yako studied Godai's expression as his eyes widened in reliezation. '_Did Godai know this girl?' _"W-w-what are you doing here!" Yako sensed a fear in Godai's voice. He denfinantly knew Kaira, but from where?

After a few hasty excuses about needing to get back his information company Godai left the office in a flash. Kaira turned back to Neuro with a very satisfied smirk on her face. Neuro simply turned back to the window he was staring out of. "Aw, don't ignore me. I have a mystery for you." She pulled a folder a placed a folder on Troy the desk and started walking toward the door. When she got there she opened the door and turned to Yako, smile no longer on her face. "I'm sorry but I really do need you and Neuro's help this time." With that the demon left closing the door behind her.

"How ironic." Yako looked back at Neuro.

"Whats ironic? I wouldn't call what just happened ironic." Yako picked up the folder Kaira left and started reading its contents.

Neuro glanced in his slave's direction. "That demon," his tone made it clear that demon was a torn in his side at times, "thats demon was the demon that told me about this world." Yako clearly didn't hear what Neuro said as the folder took all her attention. Next thing she knew was her face getting intaminate with the floor yet again.

"Neuro! Get off!" The teenage girl tried to remove the demon's foot from her head but failed miserably. She was only allowed up when Neuro sensed a mystery. Off they went as usual the female demon put aside for now.

* * *

Another mystery solved. Yako sighed as she walked home. _'When Neuro thinks of he ignores everything else. He stilled hadn't even opened the folder Kaira left' _She felt that if that folder wasn't opened soon the demon girl will be back, which with Yako's experience with demons is that isn't always a good thing.

Yako came out of her thoughts when she saw the very demon stading in front of her apartment building looking up at it. Kaira looked very tired. Without even looking at Yako she spoke. "He hasn't opened the folder yet, has he." She sighed and finally turned toward Yako.

"No, he hasn't. I have though. Would you like to come to my apartment?" Kaira nodded. Yako lead her into the apartment building and to the fifth floor. When Yako left highschool her job gave her enough money to get her own apartment. Tea on the table Yako settled in her chair. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"Why do you have confidential police information?"

"I'm good at hacking."

"The case seem that much of a big deal. Why do you need us to solve it so badly?"

"So I don't have to break anyone out of jail."

"The prime suspect, I assume, is innocent then."

"Yes."

"Is he also a demon, his alibi was broken by the amount of time it would get to his home and when he was last seen."

"Right."

Yako sighed. There was work to be done. Not only does an excuse have to be made for the speed the guy got home, but also another suspect has to be found. If Neuro refuses to help she would just have to do it on her own. "One more question. Why does Neuro seem to hate you?"

Kaira looked up from her tea. A wide grin covered her face showing sharp canines. A shiver went down Yako's spine. Setting her tea down she answered. "He doesn't hate me, just dislikes me sometimes. I kinda kicked his ass last time we met." Yako blinked. _'Kaira-chan is stronger than Neuro. That explains why he was mad because she took a chunk out of his ego.'_ "Don't misunderstand Yako, with the right conditions Neuro can beat me if he had an advantage like I did." It was silent for the next few minutes. Yako looked at the drinking her tea. Something was off with girl, when Yako saw her in front of the building, something in her eyes felt so...sad.

"Ah, I have to go now, I have another appointment. Bye bye." Yako waved good-bye to busy girl. The minute Kaira was out the door Yako felt a bone crushing grip on her scalp.

"Kicked my ass did she? I believe that was a draw." Neuro said over the girl's yelps of pain.

"Neuro," Yako's tone told Neuro he had to at least acknouldge what followed, "what happened to Kaira." This took Neuro slightly by surprise. _'She noticed it already? Well she did specialize in reading people.' _He released Yako's head.

"That's not something I can tell you." Yako was surprised that Neuro was for once considering someone elses privacy other than his own. Whatever happened, it was something big and was haunting the young demon girl again. "What I can tell you is that the story is known throughout the demon world but very very few know that Kaira is connect directly to it. Almost no one knows what really happened, incuding her." Even Neuro didn't know why today he was accualy explaining thing to his slave.

* * *

Kaira looked at the man on the other side of the glass during the prison's visiting hours. "You'll be out soon. I got a reluctent Neuro to help."

"Well of course he was reluctent, I wouldn't help such an unstable girl." The man smirked to himself as the girl looked down at the little self in front of the glass.

"I wouldn't trust me either."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I havn't written _anything_ in awhile. I don't have an excuse for that one.

Disclaimer: If I owned this manga there would be a sequel. Unfortuatly I don't.

* * *

4. Are all demons this evil?

Yako again found herself looking through stacks of newspapers looking for food for the blue clothed demon that sat in his chair at 'Troy'. Godai hadn't shown up yet, despite Yako's frequent calls.

Yako glanced at the clock. Godai should be careful if he wants to ever appear again with all his limbs."Neuro, do you need to talk to Godai to get information with Kaira's case?" Yako chanced the question, wary of the possible punishments for _'Questioning her master's methods'._

"I already solved that one."

"Huh? How? That was only two days ago and I haven't seen you go anywhere!"

"This only your name was nessary to use, slave, via phone. Now get back to reading." As he said this he succesfuly wrapped a already read newpaper around Yako's head and slammed said head on to her desk. Silence followed as both the demon and human went back to thier repective work. This silence was only broken when Godai slammed open the door as he entered the office.

"WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU CALLED ME NOW YOU SHITTY MONSTER!" This yelling seemed a bit without cause. Even with Godai being Godai and Neuro being Neuro. A scary, fake smile covered the demon boss's face, silencing the ex- shark loan collecter.

Pretending to ignore the man's insults (for now), he quickly got to his reason for calling. Playing with his slaves can come later. "Tell me everything you know about the girl that came here yesterday." Yako turned, surprised, to Neuro. Godai spoke the question that came to her mind.

"I thought you knew her." Godai scoffed at the demands neuro gave him, but another glance at Neuro's face hinted for his to start. Now. "Wolf Kaira. At one point I thought she was the scariest thing the walk the earth before you came and fucked everything up. Anyway, her name at least is known well enough in the undergroud, but not many know _about_ her. She pretty much just comes and goes wherever whenever. People were to scared to oppose her, even though she just would do her bisuness and leave. stories traveled around underground about her power though. Yuki knows more of those stories than me though." Godai shifted akwardly a little and then continued. "But I can speak from first hand experience. One time I went out drinking just a little to much. In a side allyway she was walking by and decided to pick a little fight. I don't quite remembered what I said but I did swing the first punch. Next thing I know I'm on the ground with two of my fucking ribs broken and my whole body was numb. I passed out and woke up in a hospital. Next to me on the bed stand was a note saying _"This is just a warning, next time I break your legs. Both of them." _I could just see her eyes ans I read that note. Scary shit man."

"Your bound to get hurt standing in between a demon and her food." Neuro smirked wickedly, but then turned on his good boy face and looked at Yako. "Isn't that right, Sensei."

This reminded Yako. "You said Kaira came up here to eat, what was it that she -"

"Something that gives you all the more reason to stay away from her, wood louse." Neuro was dead serious as he cut Yako off. Yako clearly saw this in the mystery demon's eyes. She also so saw more secrets being hidden from her behind those eyes that reflected a image of herself back to her. _'What more are you hiding from me, Neuro?" _Yako knew if she voiced that thought out she was sure to get one hell of a beating. She shivered at the thought.

* * *

= One Godai Beating Later=

Yako sighed as she helped Godai with his bandages. "Really Godai, when will you learn that yelling at him is usually just the excuse he needs to torture you." Yako was replied with an incoherant grumble.

" Yes Yes Godai, when will you learn?" Kaira sang appearing suddenly behind Godai. " Hasn't your mother told you not to mess with demons?" The demon girl laughed at Godai's stunned face. She took a seat on the couch across the two humans. As she sat there she began to hum.

Music filled the room as if the ochestra wasright there sitting with this female demon. Yako was in shocked awe. The music came from...well...seemingly no accompinied with the hum of Kaira's could only sit, listening to the sweeet and yet sad melody, almost forgeting anyone else in the room.

"Slave." Yako jumped relizing the music stopped. "Slave, ceasethat water coming fromyour eyes." Yako wiped her eyes and looked up to see everyone elses reactions. Neuro was standing over her arms crossed and looking cross himself.

"S-sorry." Yako glanced at the dumb founded Godai and quickly decided that hes was going to be like that for awhile. She then set her eyes on the unconuise body the the floor. Kaira was out cold. "Umm, Neuro...?

"I didn't do it. She was just dstracting you humans as she passed out without leave her."

Yako glared at Neuro's back as he went back to his mystery searching. She then went to pick up Kaira off the floor and move her on to the couch. "Neuro!"

Neuro could tell of the distress in Yako's voice. He didn't like it. She should only be distressed by his torture. Cry only when he makes her. It angered him when others did his job to his slave.

Neuro turned to glare at Yako, only to be met with a scene deep down he dreaded.

"Kaira's bleeding! Badly!"

* * *

When I wrote the Kaira humming part I was listening to the ending theme of Final Fantasy X (when sin dies) so that is what she is humming. I find it a very bitter sweet song.

So... Please Please Please review! it makes me feel as if this is worth to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone! sorry its been so long but I have been extremly busy, but not anymore! so I will be updating my chapters a lot quicker.

Disclaimer: I only own the character of Kaira, all others belong to the author of Majin Tentai Nougami Neuro.

* * *

Yako gasped. The bloody scene gone. _'Where am I?W-was I dreaming?' _She looked around at the slightly distorted, now empty, office. "H-hello? I must still be dreaming...right?"

_"Yes you still sleep, this is your dream."_

"Whose there !" Yako searched for the calm voice, or voices? She couldn't tell with the odd echo it emited. "Hey! If this is my dream then who are you?"

_"I apoligize for invading your dream. Are you curious?"_

"About what."

_"Kaira."_

"Are you going to tell me about her?"

_"Yes a truth that she does not know others know, other than one or two."_

"I'm confused. Why? Why would you tell me this?"

_"Her kingdom, A man, A song, A tear, and A lie. Only she knows the whole truth but there are those that bits and pieces are known too. Are you willing to listen?"_

Yako froze. Is this right? Should I know? "...Sure."

_"Her Kingdom. The one for her mind from which she banished all people. The one where she tries to be alone in, yet others have crossed the border and she will not rid her kingdom of them, but still, no one was ever let into the dark castle which she guards by herself every day and night. Only she knows the whole truth about her dark past._

_A man. The one who breaks downs the walls of her young castle. Brick by brick, lie by lie. One deep secret buried under the ruins of the young castle. A new castle is built. The secrets darker than before. And her kingdom banished all people. She guards her castle. She hides this past. Only she knew this truth._

_A song. A sorrowful tune rings through the kingdom. It reachs a boy. A boy who forgot the face of the one most important to him. He does not remember the the one who sings or whos kingdom he never leaves, but the melody...that is something he can never forget._

_A tear. A droplet of water shed for the one who saved her. By ruining her happiness. Forcing her to leave the only place she knew. The only place she would have let people into her kingdom for years. A new castle was built and she was alone._

_A lie. A lie that caused a boy to die to protect a lonely girl. Another boy to forget and lose his sister. Another one left to chase and torment, yet help, the girl. And for the girl to rebuild a new stronger castle, closed to anyone else, and become someone different. In order to protect and isolate, Her Kingdom. _

_'Only I know the whole truth.' said she."_

Yako's eyes sprung open. It took her a moment to relize she was awake. "Umm I seem to have doze-..." No one was there. It was dark also. "...off." She sat in silence fora few seconds before registering the she was truly alone in the office. "Damn."

Walking to the door she truned to the door knob and pulled. Nothing. She tried yanking the door over and over but it wouldnt budge. She notice a piece of paper fastned, or rather smashed into, the door.

'Slave-

Since you like to risk sleeping here all day you can work twice as hard at night seeing as how you will have lots of energy! Good luck!'

-Master

Yako groaned. she wasn't gettingout of this that easily, tomorrows going to be hell. She then read the side note written in different handwriting.

-Yako!

I tried to stop Neuro, but.. well you know how he is. OH! don't worry about Godai :D! Neuro took him home with a cement brick. Apperently he lives in the middle of the river. I may go over and fish him out, but... well we will see if it is to cold to go out or not. Anyway I'd be carefull of any 'pets' set loose. Also that feathered parrot face we all know mi-

Everything else was just a bunch of scribbles that told the obvious story of a two demons and a most likely broken pen (due to the stains) in full war. The furniture also supported this tale. With a sigh Yako tried to get the already dried ink stains off the table but to no avail. Neuro was gonna make her do it anyway.

She gave up on the table and decided to think. By assuming everything the voice said Kaira 1)wasn't who she said she was 2) Someone she knew died. How? Why? Only more questions kept popping up. Was it really talking about Kaira? "Ahhhh! I didn't need to know all that. Now my head hurts!"

"What didn't you need to know?"

"Something that probably happened a while ago..." Yako's eyes widdened. Something grabbed her head tightly enough to nearly crush it.

"Well~. What are you talking about I wonder~?" The grip tightened and spun Yako to face the demonic Neuro, who by the way did not look the least bit happy at the moment, "Explain."

* * *

Not much Neuro or Kaira for that matter, till the end, but dont worry the next chapter will be filled with Neuro and possibly a demonic fight? You never know! thank you for reading and please review, Kaira needs reviews to motivate her to save Godai for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! Please don't hate me for not writing another chapter but instead putting this up. I am annoucing a filler chapter called Kaira's Q&A. Please ask any questions you to Kaira and she will answer them how she sees fit in the next chapter. The story will also continue in the second half of that chapter also. So please! Ask away!

-Demon Effy


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Yes I know it has been awhile. A very very long time, too long. Again thanks for reading and reviewing. I know I promise to get the chapters out sooner every chapter and never keep to my promises. I wish I had a good excuse, but sadly I do not. Enjoy!

* * *

Kaira's question corner:

"Hey! Kaira here! I got a question from bluefireruby!

"Kaira are you a wolf demon?"

"Sadly I'm not. Kaira Wolf isn't my real name in the first place; it's just a name everyone knows me by. My real form is more dragon or reptilian like. So you could say I'm a dragon demon!"

Feel free to ask more questions!

* * *

"It was a voice, saying something about Kaira, I think." Yako sighed. "I don't think it would be anything you're interested in." She was answered by a face smash into the coffee table.

"Correct, louse. Now clean the mess that thing made." Neuro gestured toward the ink stains and ripped furniture.

"I bet you had a hand in this," Yako muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Neuro released his bone crushing grip from Yako's head and went to Troy to get his three required hours of sleep with promises of pain if the stains were still there when he woke up. Yako shook her head with a slight smile. It was almost as if he never left three years ago.

Yako picked up the TV remote and turned it on. She didn't bother with the volume because she was pretty sure the only thing that would wake Neuro up was a threat to his body or a mystery. She set to work on the ink stains while only half listening to the news. Until she heard the latest report.

_"Earlier today the body of a woman was found in an abandoned building tied to a chair with evident signs of torture before death along with photos, videos, and sound recordings of other woman in similar states, almost all of whom were reported missing over the past six months. Police are still trying to find the missing women in the media found. No evidence points to anyone yet." _Yako stopped her cleaning and glanced toward Neuro. No movement. _'Guess that means no trick or mystery, just a horrible crime.'_

She moved closer to the TV. A couple of images where shown next to the news castor. They sent chills down Yako's spine, or maybe that was the breeze? '_Wait. Breeze?' _ Yako turned her head to see a dark shape crouching in the window. Green eyes focused on the TV. Kaira came all the way in with a couple of bags.

"Hey Yako." Kaira set the bags on the coffee table. "You really should be more surprised by someone coming through a window."

"Hello, Kaira. By now I'm used to it. What's in the bags?" Yako stood and walked over to Kaira. Said demon shook her head and started to remove the contents.

"I brought some all-purpose stain remover, some souju (I think that's how you say it), and two grocery bags full of snacks! Let's drink to the sunrise on the roof!" Kaira then proceeded to pull the door out of its frame and set it to the side. "Sorry about that. I'll help you clean up the stains later."

Yako followed the demon up the stairs to the roof with one of the bags Kaira handed her. It was near impossible to see the stars over the Tokyo lights, but a faint lighter blue could be seen between buildings. "Was I asleep that long?" Yako muttered.

"Yep, again, sorry. You looked tired." Kaira took out snacks and bottles and set them down next to her on the cement roof. Yako joined her and started opening the snacks. They sat in silence watching the sky slowly light up. Soon all that was left of the food was wrappers.

"Kaira?"

"Hm?"

"Who are you?" Yako tore her eyes from the sky. "Who are you all?" She stared at the female demon lying on the ground. The figure chuckled.

"We are demons, Yako. We are from a completely different world. Despite what Neuro may tell you though, demons have so called 'human emotions'. We feel. Some are just more cold hearted or socially awkward, just like humans. Neuro just comes from a part of the demon world that seem to resent 'emotions'. Difference in cultures." Kaira propped herself on her elbows. "Was that your question?" She smirked. Yako blinked.

"No. I already knew that. Not the part about parts of the demon world, but the part of having emotions." She laughed.

"…of course you did." Kaira muttered.

"No, what I mean who are you, and the people that invaded my dream." The blonde turned her gaze back to the sky.

"Friends. Teammates. They wanted you to know… some things. To quote them 'To make this whole process a lot easier to manage and deal with. Less time spent focusing on personal details leaves more time getting the job done'."

"What job?"

"You saw the news. These kidnapping and murders may be done by a demon and we were sent here to deal with it. Unfortunaly, it may also be a human, so I cannot do anything 'demon-like' until it is confirmed. In short, I need your help Yako." Kaira was fully sitting up and staring at Yako. "It will be dangerous if it is a demon, but you are the only one that can help. A human detective that knows the police and knows about demons." Silence fell again.

The sun was fully up when Yako spoke. "You want to find him the human way until you know that he is not one." Kaira nodded. "I see. Neuro didn't want you around so you didn't take hid cover away. It all makes sense now."

'He doesn't want me to put more than just a cover in harm's way.' Kaira thought. "If you agree to help I will to my very best to protect you from harm's way. I doubt I would survive Neuro's anger if you got hurt." She reassured Yako.

"Okay." Kaira beamed. After thanking Yako she got up and stretched. "Oh. Before I forget, what do you know exactly, about me, I mean." Kaira's face became more and more of a grimace as Yako told her what she heard. "Does she really need to be that cryptic all the damn time?" With a sigh Kaira leapt onto the railing of the roof. "Listen, I'll explain everything soon. Right now I gotta fly." With a quick glance at the time on her phone and the surrounding buildings she jumped.

Yako ran to the railing to see a figure with leathery wings soar upwards till she was just an oddly shaped dot in the sky. Yako stared at awe at the flying demon retreating into the distance. "Help, huh."

"And if it dares interfere with my mealtime I'll be sure to take fair compensation, louse."


End file.
